Confrontations
by Wrestlemania
Summary: Various meetings in the detention centre visitors room, because after a trial, they HAVE to talk.
1. Redd's Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney…. Well….. I mean, I OWN it…. But it's not like I own… the license or anything.

I was thinking about this a little while ago, and decided to shoot for it. It's a collection of different meetings between people in the Detention Centre during visiting hours. I hope they I like them (I rarely ever like my own work. I compare my own to other peoples' to make me hope to be as GOOD as other authors whom I review daily. Yeah, a bit depressing, but hey! It makes me write!

I have NOT abandoned my other fanfic, "A different Kind of Game", but this has been in my thoughts for some time now, so…. Here it goes!

Edited: I have decided to say this now, before it's confused anymore: THIS WILL NOT BE A ROMANCE-BASED FANFIC! I find it a bit creepy to make a romance fanfic involving Manfred and… to be honest, anyone else. I'm sorry; he looks like a Dracula stand-in for Castlevania, in serious need of a cough drop for crying out loud. Some MAY revolve around romance, but not all will be based upon that… although looking at my examples, I can see how some people would be confused. Anyways, Enjoy… again!

Confrontations

* * *

He walked towards the chair the guard was pointing him to…. He wasn't an idiot, how dare someone such as HIM be treated as a mere child. He knew where he was supposed to go. It wasn't his first time here! While he was mumbling to himself about lack of respect, he heard something on the other side of the large window. He could instantly tell that someone entered from the other room.

"Hmm… Why the hell would SHE feel the need to see me? I don't have time for someone such as her! It all seems about as pathetic as about 98 of the people in this cold, dark prison. Come to think of it, SHE should be here with me... sigh I guess I better start talking then" was all thought up in a matter of seconds before he shifted in front of the speaker attached to the window.

"Greetings! What an incredifullized amazinitive surprise! What brings you here?" he said in his usual jovial tone.

"... Hi" was all she said. She couldn't be happy, she couldn't act like she always had… he had learned to face reality after all the time she spent in here. No one cared for her while she was in here, and no one did for him, she was sure of it. She heard him in his cheerful tone, but even she could tell he was anything but. While here, she was treated like garbage, and he never once did anything about it… hell, he even joined in the treatment. She didn't know herself why she was here. But she couldn't ignore one simple thing…. She knew she had to do this… for herself… for her future… she had to see him again.

"I…. just wanted to talk… if that's alright?"

"…" he already started to show fury, so he made sure she knew of it. "Quite frankly, madam, I couldn't care less whether you lived or died. In the many years you worked with me, I'll admit, you did your job quite well…. Quite… well… indeed." He smirked devilishly while tracing his finger on the bulletproof glass in front of him. He didn't care about her, or anyone. Only himself. He was all that mattered in his world... but then… why did he suddenly feel regret, just the slightest when he saw a single tear drop from her cheek?

"… I know… which is why it really hurts me to say this… boss" She looked up at him, and started to actually see him show a slight bit of concern. To most people they would still see him look normal, but working for him for as long as she did, she could see the small signs.

"I… have no one else and… wanted to know if there's anything you think I should do before-" She almost continued, but when she looked up at him again, he couldn't hide his concern. It was clearly there as he looked back into her eyes, showing such pure innocence. All the things he made her do, willing and… forced…. Showed back in his mind. He enjoyed it then, but seeing her, and the effects of all of them, made him feel regret, which was something he didn't feel much in his profession, as he even started to shed tears, which in his line of work, was absolutely pathetic, and would be a complete reputation breaker would anyone hear it in public.

"I wish I could help more than I know I can. Unfortunately, my social status has been rather… tarnished… and all my contacts are free of the chains that binded them to me. All I can say is that I wish you the best in the future, wherever it may lead you. And…" he had so much trouble saying the last few words, and these last two would be the hardest. "… I'm sorry"

"…" he could swear he heard some unusual noise. Was it crying? He hoped it wasn't, he wasn't the best at comforting anyone, let alone HER... wait… that's not sadness… is she… laughing?

"… Tee-hee! You know, you're, like, reeeeeeal sweet when you try hard enough!" She suddenly gave her cute puppy-dog look and she seemed like she was on top of the world! He couldn't understand it… until he saw what she was holding in her right hand… and he knew he was screwed then.

"Thanks for TOOOTALLY letting me borrow your personal recorder, boss! Let's see……. How many people do you think would pay to hear you sound like a little pansy, huh?" She started giggling to herself again, before she tilted her head up and put her finger under her chin. "50…60….maybe even $70,000 to hear the great Redd White blubbering like a little baby? Wow! So this is what you did for a living! I always was interested in it but…. Wow! It's so wonderful to actually feel power over someone! I guess is what you would call..." she made a sadistic grin as he saw the incredible look of regret and worry as she waved the tape recorder in front of his face, before she ended the sentence with one simple word:

"…Blackmail?"

* * *

Please read and review. I am actually planning quite a few, and although this wasn't my original idea, I decided to roll with it anyways. Future pairings include AdrianxMatt, ManfredxEdgeworth, GantxLana, Morganx? 

Also am hoping for people to give me some suggestions for other pairings. I also would like to thank anyone and everyone who reviewed "A different kind of game". It feels weird seeing people review ME for a change!


	2. Manfred's First Visitor

Disclaimer: "I have the game, I don't own the license""What is Phoenix Wright?""Correct!"

Alright! I am glad to be back ALREADY and making my second chapter, breaking my former record of most chapters posted in a fanfic made by me… beating ONE chapter! Lol! Thanks to aquakirbyyoshi, Fredryck, PRIVATE, and Firefury for the reviews (which were posted at the time of my writing of the second chapter).

And so… Here's chapter two, also known as one of the most anticipated chapters…and I REALLY hope that it meets everyone's expectations. Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

Manfred's visitor

Once he was shown the way to the visitors room by the guard, the guard simply took his position in the corner of the room. He knew good and well that the man he was escorting was not here for the first time. Sure, maybe it was the first time on THIS side of the glass, but he had practically memorized the entire complex during just the first few days of his incarceration. However, he only thought he would have to be in this room again, for only two reasons… and one of those reasons was walking in as he thought to himself.

He looked down at the disgusting chair before him. While hesitant to sit in it, the guard made no move to hasten his actions. The guard was, despite carrying a police baton, a glock, and ironically enough, a stun gun, paralyzed in fear. In front of him, was curren… formerly one of the most fearful public prosecutors, if not that, THE most feared prosecutor, on the face of the earth. However, what was on the other side? A person who, in his eyes, was still that little insecure boy he took in all those years ago. "Hmph. To think that HE was called to be my previous successor". In all honesty, he would've preferred him over his own child… no, that was untrue… he was his child, pure and simple. Perfect deductive reasoning, as was mandatory in his life.

As he looked across from him. He couldn't see the hunger in the visitor's eyes that was originally there when he left his home to officially prosecute in the United States. No fury that was there when he passed the bar exam with a perfect score. All he saw was the two emotions that he dreaded to see in any human being he ever came across. The emotions weren't needed, and they had no purpose in anyone's life. All they existed for was for the scared, the ones who sat in the defendant's chair, and the attorneys he crushed in the past. They rightfully deserved the two emotions the man across from him now harbored within him:

Unease… and uncertainty.

He knew that the man across from him wouldn't talk first unless he was forced to, and he would be forced to. He guaranteed it. It was the man sitting opposite him that summoned him from his cell to the chair he was now sitting at. If the man expected HIM to speak first, he was sorely mista-…

"Hello Fa…… Manfred"

"… Miles"

He couldn't understand it, but somehow, just by hearing him being called by his first name actually stirred up anger within him. Although few could ever see past the cold-as-steel exterior of Manfred von Karma, Miles Edgeworth was, unfortunately, one of those few.

"You seem somewhat… surprised I didn't call you by the same title as I did in the past. Why would you feel upset, given that it was you who…"

"Took you in after the unfortunate… event that occurred in your life? Oh no, wait, maybe it was because I was the one who helped you get over that incident in the first place? Without me, you would've had nothing. You would've been nothing… You ARE nothing, Miles. Nothing at all compared to someone of my caliber"

"Oh, so I'm not a cold blooded killer?" Edgeworth smirked ever so slightly as he spoke, knowing good and well that the man he was speaking to was, underneath his cool exterior, boiling up. "No, I'm not that… I'm not a prosecuting God like you… once were, anyways" He stopped and looked at the man across from him, whose hands were now starting to grip the jacket he was wearing so tightly, the hands were practically shaking.

"No. You won't ever be the God of prosecution I..." He paused. He couldn't admit to himself that he was no longer the perfect icon of prosecution he always was before. He decided he would skip the remainder of that line. "… You're merely a demon prosecutor. And a demon child at that. Your father was as weak as you are n-"

He punched the bulletproof glass ahead of him with much force, before almost hissing each word as they came out, "Don't you ever… EVER… talk about my father that way"

Miles was taken by surprise when the man across from him suddenly stood up and thrust his left palm into the glass, which amazingly moved a little when the impact was made. "**I AM YOUR FATHER! I RAISED YOU TO BE WHO YOU ARE TODAY AND YOU SHOULD BE PRAISING ME FOR DOING SO!"** Then, all to calmly, Manfred removed his hand from the glass, and slowly lowered himself into his chair before resuming the exact same position that he held beforehand. The only person probably more shocked than Miles was the guard, who hadn't even had time to take out his stun gun before his target was no longer seemingly a threat. He tried to lean back over and relax, but he was still a bit paranoid.

Miles stood up, and the guard on his side looked over. After hearing and seeing the previous actions and words from the man on the other side of the glass, he was preparing for the worst from the person on his side.

"No" was all the man in magenta said, as he stared coldly into the eyes of his mentor. "My father was Gregory Edgeworth, Defense Attorney. The man you killed was Gregory Edgeworth, Defense Attorney. The man, whose ghost you fooled into believing an innocent man killed him, was Gregory Edgeworth, Defense Attorney. And the man who caused your dreams of a lifetime of perfection to come crashing down to the hells that I DARE SAY YOU COME FROM WAS… Gregory… Edgeworth… Defense Attorney."

Manfred was absolutely erupting in anger at this point, which would be clear had he not come to his senses since what he could only call a "fit" he previously had. He simply looked up at Miles, who was still standing, and gave a devilish smirk to his so-called foster son.

"Your father was nothing more than another ant for me to simply crush with the sole of my shoe. And I defeated him in court, much like I defeat everyone else in co…" he suddenly paused as he realized the stupidity of what he was about to say, "… almost everyone in court". He became infuriated now, because Miles wasn't going to let that point slide. He knew that.

"Ah yes, you can't say you defeated ALL comers, can you? Of all the gladiators that made their way into your own arena, who would've thought that a ROOKIE would defeat the great Manfred von Karma?" He smirked back at Manfred, who cringed when he heard the word "rookie" emphasized like that, on purpose of course.

Manfred stood up this time, matching the gaze of the "fellow" prosecutor standing before him, who was merely a single centimeter taller than himself. He stared cold and fiercely at his prey, who didn't budge upon receiving the gaze, which was returned with an equally cold and fierce gaze towards the veteran. From the corner of his eye, Miles could actually see the guard on Manfred's side shiver slightly. It was apparent that the coldness in their hearts for one another was quickly spreading to the room containing them.

"Make no mistake about it, Miles, I am your father, I am a legend, I am your mentor, I am a PRO-SE-CU-TING… God" Manfred paused for exactly one tenth of a second between each syllable spoken in "prosecuting", for his own emphasis. "And I will tell you this… You have failed to uphold the von Karma name, the legacy, the lifestyle, and the creed. You are no longer worthy of being a von Karma, Miles. You will only ever be an Edgeworth. Miles… Edgeworth".

With that, Manfred signaled the guard to open the door, which the guard quickly obliged to. As Manfred started to turn, however, he heard something spoken from the man whom was standing at the window, foolishly trying to gain the last word in the conversation. However, even Manfred couldn't imagine the words he would utter as he was walking through the door to his cell.

"Tell that to your daughter then"

* * *

Okay then!!! Read and review! Personally, I have grown to not appreciate my own work as of late, as I compare it to other fanfic on this site, and other sites. However, I WILL say that this is rather... if I may borrow a line from CantFaketheFunk… adequate. 

There ARE more pairings left… MANY, MANY MORE!!!

Also, before I finish this chapter up, allow me to say one thing: When it comes to the other chapters, once I gain an English version of PW:T&T, you WILL see some highly anticipated ones, including Phoenix and Chinami, Godot and Chinami (harder to do), and a special one, which will involve Godot as well!

References: "PRO-SECUT-ING...GOD!" is a parody on "I am A WREST-LING...GOD!" spoken by John "Bradshaw" Layfield as his main catchphrase, of the past of course, in the WWE, which is being used without permission as well.


	3. Lana's First Visitor

I don't own the license: Disclaimer.

I'm back again, with the NEXT chapter in the series. This one will be mostly in the area of sadness/drama, and little anger between the two main characters in this chapter (because let's face it, what ARE the guards for?)

Special thanks to all reviewers of Chapter 2: Firefury, PRIVATE, twelvebypies, and LazyCatfish27. Also, to answer an ongoing question, the final sentence spoken by Edgeworth is not meant to imply a ROMANTIC relationship between Franziska von Karma and Miles Edgeworth, but I'll explain what it means when the chapter comes around, which SHOULD be in a little while, in fact!

Finally, I would just like to say that my other fanfic, A Different Kind of Game, is STILL in progress, and I'm currently working on the second chapter of it, so it is NOT discontinued….. yet?

Also, I will personally send each reviewer an update when I have made a new chapter to any of my stories (unless they ask me not to, or have put me on an "author alert" or "story alert" list)

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Lana's First Visitor

She thanked the guard briefly for opening the door and sat down quietly, waiting patiently for the expected visitor. She had been here before, during THAT case, and while she never officially killed anyone, her other crimes would not be ignored by the world, that being of course, aiding a fugitive, Damon Gant. Sure he was the Ch…. FORMER Chief of Police (that thought bringing a slight internal smile) but he still killed two people and framed another; those victims being the most recently deceased: Bruce Goodman The former public prosecutor: Neil Marshall, and the framed, her sister: Ema Skye.

Anyone could tell when she was starting to think about the fact that a little over two years ago, she believed that her sister had developed blood on her hands, the blood of former prosecutor Neil Marshall. For that, she felt a deep pain within her, for believing so hard that her own sister had done such a thing, even though she also believed that it was purely an accident, she didn't think she could ever forgive herself for believing for even a second, that her own sister had taken a life.

She placed her right hand on her sternum. She felt like she was about to be sick just thinking about all the things that she had done… and not done… to keep herself emotionally detached from the rest of the world. No one could know of what happened. As far as the world was concerned, it was Joe Darke who killed Neil Marshall. It was falsified evidence, a clueless prosecutor, and a few misplaced "items" that were the cause of Darke's conviction, incarceration, and eventual execution. Ema was simply a witness to the final murder, and that was all. While she wasn't really able to testify, she was still used as the only witness to the heinous crime that was the final crime of Joe Darke… that was all… just an innocent witness.

But Lana hadn't believed that ever… she wanted to believe it… she tried desperately to believe it… but she never did, because she had been manipulated by the true criminal, the true puppet master. Damon Gant had tricked her into believing that her sister killed Neil, and from there, manipulated her, knowingly of course, in every way possible. Anything to keep what she believed to be the "truth" hidden from the eyes of the public. The media, the detectives, and of course, from the person who was about to make her way into the visitors room.

She saw her visitor starting to make her way into the room… until the guard stopped her abruptly. From what Lana could hear, the guard was asking her about why she was here, and what her occupation was, which brought a smile to Lana's face, to see the visitor's eyes gleam whenever she described her job always made Lana smile. She never got tired of hearing her chatting away about how important it is to the world, and then throwing her fists to her sides in anger when someone commented on her age. It was always a refreshing sight.

After a brief verbal exchange, Lana could hear that she FINALLY stated her reason for being there, and showing a picture when the guard wasn't fully convinced. The guard was still a bit skeptical, and it almost looked like she was about to be sent out for what the guard labeled as "Your parents" but Lana decided she better intervene.

"Sam, I already told you!" Lana shouted through the bulletproof glass at the guard, which caused him to spin around quite nervously. "If you want to keep getting paid, I suggest you let her pass!" This caused the guard to stumble a bit, also causing an unusual gasp to come from him before he managed to finally speak up, nervously. "S-sorry M-m-Miss Skye, I just thought that... I mean I had a feeling that… I mean I…" he wasn't able to speak a proper sentence, so he just directed the girl, rather quickly, to the chair she was to sit in, before redirecting his area of focus to his post at the wall. Lana still had a serious frown on her face, but was internally grinning at the sight of the guard stammering and sulking.

Her attention was quickly redirected to the smiling face of the visitor, now seated, who all to quickly scribbled down something on a notepad tongue sticking out, then put her finger to her chin and appeared to be contemplating how she would start the conversation. Finally she decided to speak up, and after putting down the notepad and pen, she looked at the former District Prosecutor.

"Hi, Lana! How are things?" She was unusually perky considering where they both currently were sitting in, but while it would bother most people, Lana gently smiled at the irony of this whole situation. Lana decided to just respond casually, and not pay to mind all the thoughts she had prior to the visit's beginning.

"Hello, Ema. Things are… okay, I guess. It's unusually clean in here; I guess the image of prison the media reveals isn't as true as they say it is, huh?" Lana smiled, but she wasn't happy. She found it slightly humorous when her younger sister looked at her in that way she looks when she's about to deliver her clever insight on something spoken. She smiled, because no matter what would change, she couldn't see how Ema ever would. She didn't think Ema ever COULD.

"It's like I always say Lana: Never believe anyone's eyes but your own!" Ema was positively beaming with happiness, which Lana still found unusual, but decided not to ask. "By the way, has Mr. Marshall or Ms. Starr been by here at all? I heard that they were thinking of visiting you later on, Ms. Starr in particular… not fully sure why though…" Ema held her finger to her cheek as she mulled over her previous statement, or more specifically, mulled over if she should tell her older sister the real reason why Ms. Starr was thinking of making an appearance. However, Ema eventually thought that although this was the perfect time and the only place for revealing this, she also recognized that maybe Ms. Starr would want to keep it confidential, so Ema decided to remain silent. She also realized that Lana was looking at her curiously, so she decided to change the subject.

"By the way, thanks for the book, sis! I never realized that you were into scientific investigation too!" Ema was smiling as she reached into her handbag and, nearly knocking out many vials of different chemicals in the process, pulled out a small red book with the words "Scientific Investigation" on the cover of it. Lana smiled, as she was glad that Ema was enjoying her gift, which was the first book that Lana ever bought. However, Ema seemed oblivious to the fact of what was inside the back cover of the book, but Lana decided that she wouldn't say anything… not yet anyways.

Ema was smiling, but it quickly became a frown. She wasn't stupid. She knew where she was, where her sister would remain until she paid her debt to society. Sure, Ema knew her sister could never do anything as terrible as kill another person, however, her sister still aided someone who did, and despite there being a reason for it, one that Ema believed would be good enough to have her sister released from here if it was up to any one person, she also knew that the justice system punishes all who commit crimes, even if the person had no choice but to comply. Ema thought about Lana's reply to Ema's first question, and realized that her sister didn't really answer it. Her sister had, more or less, tried to change the subject in as subtle of a way as possible, so Ema decided to ask again.

"Sis… how are you, really?" Lana was a bit surprised to hear her sister suddenly sound so serious, but at the same time, she knew her sister wasn't a fool. "I believe I already said that things are okay…" Lana paused; she couldn't keep lying to her sister. She sighed to herself, and then continued. "I mean, considering where I am and all, I would assume that most of my fellow… fugitives… would prefer I not be here." She hated her wording of that sentence, but not as much as Ema, who angrily stared at her sister, before replying, "LANA! Don't talk like that! You know that I missed you, and the last thing I would want to hear is something that…" she paused, and Lana could see Ema's face starting to produce tears of mixed emotions. Sadness, worry, joy, and anger, all showed on her face, mostly worry, as she finished her sentence, "… horrible."

Ema looked down so that Lana couldn't see the tears, but Lana knew her sister was upset. She had every right to be. Lana decided to try to help her sister by lightening the mood, although she knew they would still have to talk about what happened, "Ema… I am alright, there's no need for you to cry, so please don't. It hurts me to see you shed tears, you know that. It's oka…" Lana just stopped when her sister shot up again, with an angry look on her face, the faint sign of the tears shed prior still on her cheeks. "It's not okay, sis! Don't you see? You're in prison and even though you had a reason to do what you did, and even though it was for me…" she stopped for a moment to control her emotions before almost whispering to her sister, but it was really her choking on her mix of anger and sadness. "… Why did you do it, Lana? Why… why did you leave me?"

Lana knew her sister wasn't talking about 'leaving' in the literal sense of the word. She knew what she meant. "Ema… you must understand that I had to leave… I had to abandon myself… Ema… I couldn't handle what I did… I had to keep it within me, keep it bottled up for as long as I could… because I couldn't face you… I couldn't face me, Ema… Please understand." Lana bit her nail to try to keep herself from breaking down in front of her sister, who was also as upset as her sister was across from her.

"Lana. You could've told me what was wrong. You didn't have to become so distant from you own sister. You didn't have to become so cold. Lana. Why didn't you tell m-"

"NO! Ema, you know that I could NOT tell you, of all people, Ema! If what I thought was ever spoken out, I couldn't imagine _what_ you would think of me. You were only 14, sis! Even if you _did_ do…" she paused, because she didn't know what to say, so she simply left that part blank and continued on, "you couldn't even tell what you were doing, and I would do _anything_ to keep you from recognizing what happened… and I did do everything to keep that from happening. " She felt herself get ill once again while recalling her life over the past two years, and the people she abandoned from her life. She hid herself from everyone in order to be able to cope with what she did in her life. And what she thought had happened two years prior.

Ema couldn't control the tears anymore. She had waited for her sister to come back to her, and now she finally was back and she couldn't even see her without a large glass panel in front of her. Ema didn't need to be protected from her sister; she needed her sister to protect her! Their father and mother were… no longer with them, and Lana was the only family Ema had anymore. Ema was completely alone now, at least, she felt that way. She wanted her sister and her to be together, no restrictions. But... she knew that would be impossible, not just scientifically or logically, but completely impossible for now. The only way she could see her sister would be in this one room. She wouldn't be able to see her sister any other way and that fact was practically killing Ema.

Lana saw Ema's tears, and though she felt too ill now to even speak, she fought through how she felt and spoke anyways; she had to get Ema under control again, for Ema's sake. "Sis… look at me" Ema was still looking away, a foolish attempt at hiding the tears trickling down her cheeks. "Ema… please… look at me" Ema fought every instinct telling her to ignore her sister, and looked into her sister's eyes. They both knew how the other felt: Helpless… lonely…scared. Once Lana realized that Ema was finally looking at her, she continued, "Ema, I will be alright, that much I know, and as much as you are scared for me, you know it too, right?" Ema looked back down again, straight down at the floor. She was very worried for her sister, but she couldn't deny the fact that Lana was right. Lana, though somewhat weak when it came to physical stature, was incredibly intelligent, and had a powerful presence around others, even before SL-9. Ema slowly nodded and looked back up at her sister.

"Ema… I wish I could be there for you, but I know I can't, so I need you to be strong for me while I serve my time, okay?" Ema had stopped crying as Lana spoke. Ema knew that her big sister would be okay, and Ema also knew that she had to be strong as well. People look up to the Skye's, people respect them, and Ema knew that she would have to become mature, and be brave. "Ema… do you understand?" Ema shed tears… but it wasn't sadness she felt, but rather… relief. "Yes, Lana, I understand. I will make you proud!" Lana smiled brightly, as did Ema. However, Ema was still troubled by something, and Lana was pretty sure of what Ema would ask next.

"Ema, see you are still troubled by something?" Ema knew her sister could sense when she had something on her mind. "Actually, I was wondering about what to do now… I mean, as interesting as scientific investigation is, I realize that, well… I feel I am not going to be taken too seriously as an investigator unless I broaden my horizons more. You know, gain more knowledge in other fields of investigation?" Lana looked down slightly, deep in thought, for what felt like forever (which according to Ema's watch, was really about 20 seconds) before she smiled and looked back at her sister.

"I think I know someone who could help. I have a friend in Europe, who works as a coroner, and I'm pretty sure she can help you learn more about investigating, if you are willing to see her?" To say Ema was shocked at what her sister just proposed would be an understatement. She nearly dropped all the contents out of her handbag when she accidentally bumped the strap off her shoulder, sending the bag towards the hard floor, before Ema gripped the bag as quickly as possible. Once the strap was back around her shoulder, she tried to speak, but was a bit shaken still. "Eu-Europe!? How the… how would I even be able to afford to get there? I mean, it's not like I get allowance anymore, and even if I did get it, I'd pro…" Lana was trying to hold back her laughter upon witnessing her sister's reaction. "Ema, calm down for a moment! Ha-ha-ha" Ema stopped talking, which also caused her to breathe in deeply to relax herself (and because she was speaking so fast she didn't have time to breathe) and raised her eyebrow at her sister, who was laughing softly. "Ema, just leave everything to me, okay? You should know by now that you can always depend on me for anything, right?"

Ema thought to herself for a moment, before smiling and looking back up at her sister. "Okay, sis! I trust you. Just remember to call me when everything is ready, okay?" Lana smiled back at her sister's cheerfulness before she spoke. "Of course I'll tell you when everything's been arranged! I mean, you'll have to prepare everything before leaving!" Ema laughed, as did Lana, but then Lana heard the guard behind her. "Ms. Skye? Time's up. Sorry, but you know the rules" Lana looked tilted her head towards the guard and composed herself before saying sternly, "I understand." She looked back into her sister's eyes. "Well Ema, it looks like I have to get going. Get home safe, understand?" Ema put her lenses on as she smiled. "No problem! I asked Mr. Wright to drive me here and back… but since he doesn't have a car, we took the taxi here. He's probably still trying to keep the driver outside here until I go back." Ema smiled to her sister, before suddenly coming to the realization that she wouldn't be able to see her sister for a long time after she leaves this room. Lana could see the sadness in her sister's eyes. She decided to tell her sister something, as she was standing up from where she was seated.

"Take care, sis… oh, and Ema?" Her sister looked up at her. "Remember to finish the book quickly, alright?" Ema was very confused as she looked at her sister while gathering her belongings. "There's a surprise at the end of it." Lana stood up and turned to the door, still looking slightly over at her little sister. Ema was confused still, but remembered she had to say something to her sister before she left. "Bye, Lana! I'll remember to write to you when I get to Europe!" Lana was at the door, and as the guard opened the door, she took one last look at Ema, and smiled.

As Ema watched her sister exit through the door at the end of the room, she stood up and started walking toward the door. She looked at the cover of her sister's book. "A… surprise at the… end?" Ema opened the book to the very last page, and saw a small envelope there. She opened the envelope and looked at the small picture inside it.

"Sis…" Ema shed tears once more, of pure joy. "I know now you'll always be with me, wherever I go… Thank you" And with that, she exited through the door, for the first time, truly knowing that she had nothing to worry about anymore, and that she was never really alone.

* * *

Ah, I bet you people thought I forgot I was also an author, eh? Lol, kidding of course. Sorry for the incredibly long time it took for me to update this story; I've had severe writer's block, and couldn't think of exactly how I should gear this confrontation.

Also, if you see the words "(insert name)'s Visitor" as the title, I will be only doing one submission for them. However, I MIGHT post "(insert name)'s First/second/final Visitor" if there's going to be more than one confrontation concerning a character, but sometimes I won't if I want to leave it suspenseful. However, usually I'll say it if there's a reference to there being a possible meeting IN the story itself (Ema said something about a possible later visitor, and Edgeworth also spoke of a possible meeting in the previous chapter).

Read and Review if you have the time! Heck, I review enough posts, so it's nice to see people review my own as well! Have a Nice Day!


End file.
